


Deputy Hale (o "Lo Sceriffo, due docce e una piastrella") - Fanart

by Suzakusly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, NFSW art, Sceriffo disperato, Un pene eretto è sintomo di felicità, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8749972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: Fanart ispirate alla storia Deputy Hale di Grace75Partecipa alla terza edizione del Teen Wolf Big Bang Italia 2016Le fanart sono realizzate su carta acquerellabile, Acquerelli e inchiostro. Watercolours on watercolours paper and ink.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Deputy Hale (o “Lo Sceriffo, due docce e una piastrella)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8761807) by [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly). 



> Oddio, ce l'abbiamo fatta!  
> Anche questo anno un piccolo traguardo, mi sono accaparrata Grace e le ho disegnato tanti piccoli peni felici.  
> E' un progresso se si pensa che al primo BB al quale avevo partecipato, volevo evirare Derek, quindi Tesoro, sappi che sei la musa ispiratrice per i miei disegni porcellosi,
> 
> E niente, andatevi a leggere la storia, oltre a essere divertente, vi regalerà una buona dose di ormonite acuta!
> 
> Volevo anche ringraziare quella santa donna di Lori, che mi salva ogni santa volta dalle grinfie della modificazione dei parametri delle foto, GRAZIE *-* e i bannerini creati sono bellissimi, non sono bellissimi?

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
